Doux comme la braise
by Belette-chan - D. Nera
Summary: Suite de "Un interrogatoire un peu particulier" ou comment Hibari et Mukuro vivent leur "Vie de couple"...


Disclamer: Je crois qu'ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas... monde cruel...

Elucubrations de l'auteur: Une fois de plus c'est un OS, une fois de plus il est spécial ! Cet OS est la suite de la fanfic _Un interrogatoire un peu particulier_, vous pourrez donc suivre les "aventures" de nos amis Mukuro-san et Kyô-kun ! De plus cet OS a été spécialement écrit en l'honneur de ma correctrice adoré à qui je le dédie!

Remerciements: Un remerciement encore plus important pour ma Kuro-chan adorée ! Surtout pour cet OS qui est pour toi! Love you sweetheart!

* * *

><p><strong>Doux comme la braise:<strong>

Hibari parcourait encore Namimori malgré l'heure tardive. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Mukuro depuis un moment déjà. Mais de toute façon, il n'en attendait pas… Du moins, c'est ce dont il essayait de se persuader. Malgré tous les efforts de Mukuro, Hibari ne voulait pas en démordre, ils N'ÉTAIENT PAS en couple!

Ces histoires d'amourettes, c'étaient pour les herbivores, et Hibari n'était pas un herbivore! Hibari avait simplement BESOIN de ce genre de rapports physiques avec l'illusionniste, rien de plus. C'était aussi parce que celui-ci avait disparu depuis 3 jours sans donner de nouvelles que le gardien du nuage était dans un tel état d'énervement.

Depuis leur retour d'Italie, la relation entre les deux hommes se résumait à:

1/ Coucher ensemble

2/ Combattre (puisque Hibari attendait toujours sa revanche)

3/ Coucher ensemble avant la fin du combat, puisque Mukuro n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur leurs offensives.

Pourtant, et Hibari devait se l'avouer, il ne s'était jamais refusé à Mukuro. Dès que celui-ci le prenait dans ses bras pour l'inciter à coucher, Hibari se laissait faire avec délice.

Tout était de la faute de ce démon du brouillard! Depuis qu'il avait posé ses mains sur lui en Italie, l'ancien chef du comité de discipline ne pouvait oublier ces sensations. Une fois de plus, il pesta contre l'illusionniste qui l'avait rendu accro à «ce genre de choses».

Hibari regarda le ciel, déjà bien sombre, il prit la décision de rentrer. Bien que depuis quelques temps, 3 jours exactement, il avait tendance à trouver la maison trop silencieuse. Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison, une odeur inhabituelle lui intima que l'objet de ses problèmes était revenu. Se rendant dans la direction d'où venait l'odeur, Hibari trouva Mukuro dans la cuisine en train de s'affairer aux fourneaux. D'abord surpris, Hibari sentit alors la colère bouillir en lui.

Mukuro, sentant d'étranges ondes négatives se propager vers lui, se retourna pour découvrir son amant qui le regardait depuis la porte. Enfin qui le «fusillait du regard» aurait été plus correct.

- Euh Kyôya ne soit pas en colère voyons... dit-il en levant les mains devant son torse.

- Oh? Mais pourquoi serais-je en colère?

- Kufufu je sais que tu es en colère Kyô-kun, je le sens. D'ailleurs il faudrait être idiot pour ne pas le sentir.

- Tchii, pesta le brun en se retournant pour partir.

Mukuro le regarda s'éloigner. Veillant à ce que le repas ne risque rien, il partit dans la direction qu'avait prise le brun. Il le rattrapa dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de bain mais n'eut pas le temps d'échapper à sa colère. Mukuro se plia en deux en recevant un terrible coup de tonfa dans l'estomac.

- Ouch, plutôt douloureux venant de quelqu'un qui n'est pas en colère, dit-il en se redressant doucement.

- Fous-moi la paix ou je te mors à mort!

- Mais Kyôya je veux juste m'excuser. Et aussi te dire que je t'ai fait couler un bain.

- Tu es pire que ces herbivores... dit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Arrivé dans la pièce, Hibari se déshabilla en vitesse pour prendre une douche. Il avait passé la journée à marcher dans Namimori et il se sentait particulièrement sale.

Mukuro de son côté était vite retourné en cuisine pour voir si tout se passait bien. Content de voir que le repas était enfin prêt, il éteignit le feu et se dirigea à pas discrets vers la salle de bain pour y rejoindre son amant. Se déshabillant toujours aussi discrètement, il réussit à se faufiler jusqu'au brun sans que celui-ci ne le remarque.

- Kyôya-kun, je peux prendre soin de toi ce soir si tu veux...

- Tu peux arrêter de me coller comme une sangsue aussi...

- Pourquoi tu te plains de moi. Depuis que je reste chez toi, je fais tout pour être serviable.

- Tu deviens comme ces herbivores sentimentaux... Avant tu avais de la valeur alors que maintenant, tu ne peux même plus me combattre normalement, tu es pitoyable.

Mukuro prit alors une moue boudeuse, suivant Hibari qui venait de se lever pour aller dans le bain.

- Même au lit, j'ai aucune valeur? Demanda-t-il avec un regard qui ne trompa pas Hibari quant à ses intentions.

Ne laissant pas le temps au brun de rentrer dans le bain il le devança, le forçant à se coller à lui s'il voulait y entrer.

Hibari enjamba le rebord du bain, puis s'assit en venant coller son dos contre le torse de l'illusionniste.

- Ta seule valeur au lit est celle d'oreiller confortable, dit-il avec mécontentement.

- Kufufu, tu es dur avec moi Kyôya... fit Mukuro en passant ses bras de chaque côté de son amant pour le serrer contre lui. Je fais portant tout ce que je peux pour te rendre la vie plus facile.

- Je t'ai rien demandé...

- Tu devrais être plus franc avec toi même Kyô-kun, dit Mukuro en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

Contre toute attente, Hibari laissa sa tête partir en arrière pour reposer sur l'épaule de l'illusionniste. Mukuro avait constaté qu'au fur et à mesure de leur «vie commune» – car il reconnaissait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment laissé le choix au brun – celui-ci avait eu de plus en plus de petits moments de relâchement entre ses bras.

Ça faisait bientôt un mois que Mukuro logeait chez Hibari dans l'espoir que celui-ci accepte de voir leur relation comme étant plus qu'un simple «besoin physique».

Ça faisait aussi un mois qu'il passait son temps à travailler dans la maison pour ne pas subir le courroux du brun.

Enfin, la colère du brun n'avait durée qu'un temps... Au départ, Mukuro ne pouvait toucher le corps de son amant que la nuit, lorsqu'il partageait son lit.

Hibari avait en effet fait preuve de violence à chacune de leur rencontre dans la maison. Leurs nuits passionnées avaient changé le brun petit à petit. Par la suite, leurs rencontres dans la maison s'étaient faites moins violentes. Les deux hommes avaient même fini par avoir des échanges passionnés quand ils se retrouvaient trop longtemps dans la même pièce.

Au départ, Mukuro avait simplement pu prendre le brun dans ses bras sans que celui-ci ne cherche à le «mordre à mort», puis l'autre s'était laissé embrasser, et enfin caresser. Hibari avait fini par se montrer presque plus passionné que l'illusionniste, s'offrant à lui pour ensuite reprendre le contrôle du jeu.

Hibari ne se laissait aller que lorsqu'il était sûr de pouvoir garder le contrôle de leurs ébats. Il était impensable pour lui de se laisser dominer par l'illusionniste alors que celui-ci ne lui laissait plus vraiment la possibilité de le faire en combat régulier!

Hibari repensait lui aussi au mois qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble. Son besoin physique pour l'homme contre lequel il se trouvait, n'avait fait que grandir. Il l'avait d'abord repoussé (violemment), puis avait fini par accepter qu'il s'approche de lui. A partir de ce moment, Hibari avait de plus en plus laissé parler ses pulsions et ses envies pour l'illusionniste.

Le brun ne se rappelait que trop exactement le nombre de fois où ils avaient fait «ça» dans des pièces inappropriées de la maison.

Quatre fois dans la cuisine, alors que Mukuro préparait (ou du moins tentait de préparer) le repas. Dix-huit fois dans la salle de bain pendant qu'ils se «lavaient». Douze fois dans la salle à manger quand l'un ou (et) l'autre n'avait(ent) pas faim de nourriture mais de bien d'autres choses... Ce genre d'exploits, Mukuro et Hibari en avaient faits d'autre durant ce mois...

Et ça énervait profondément Hibari qui devait ajouter à cela, les nuits quelques peu mouvementées qu'ils passaient ensemble.

Sortant enfin de ses réflexions, Mukuro fit glisser l'une de ses mains vers le ventre de son amant, caressant au passage la musculature athlétique de celui-ci. Il continua donc en direction du sexe de son amant qui, en ayant décidé autrement, attrapa vivement sa main avant qu'elle n'atteigne la zone recherchée.

- Tu étais où ces 3 derniers jours?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que la réponse te plaise...

- Et?

- En mission... Pour Tsunayoshi...

- Te fous pas de moi, je sais très bien que le monde de la mafia te répugne.

- Je devais ça à Tsunayoshi, dit Mukuro sans rien rajouter de plus.

Écartant les bras de l'illusionniste sans ménagement, il se releva pour se retourner vers Mukuro et s'assit à nouveau. Il adressa alors un regard meurtrier à son amant qui n'en comprenait pas la raison.

- Alors comme ça dès que Sawada Tsunayoshi t'appelle à l'aide, tu accours à son secours?

- Bien sûr que non...

- Alors peut-être que ton «aide» était la même que celle que tu m'apportes ici?

Mukuro écarquilla les yeux, il avait enfin compris le problème qui faisait rage dans l'esprit de son amant.

- Kyôya... tu es... jaloux? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Jaloux? Je vois pas pourquoi je serais jaloux de quoi que ce soit, répondit-il en s'écartant quelque peu.

- Kyôya, je ne suis pas aveugle. Quoi que tu dises, je sais très bien que tu es jaloux. En revanche pour ce qui es de la mafia, tu as raison, la simple idée d'en faire partie me répugne mais je devais une faveur au Decimo, continua Mukuro. Kyôya? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas compris le rôle de Tsunayoshi? Demanda-t-il devant l'air interrogateur du brun.

Hibari détourna la tête en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine exprimant ainsi son mécontentement.

La réaction de l'illusionniste ne se fit pas attendre. Il rit alors à gorge déployée, forçant le brun à reposer le regard sur lui pour comprendre la cause de son hilarité.

- Kyô-kun, tu n'es vraiment pas observateur, et c'est d'ailleurs très étonnant venant de toi, dit Mukuro en prenant le risque de se faire «mordre à mort». Le Decimo, il... il avait compris ce que je ressentais pour toi bien avant la réunion en Italie. Il a juste trouvé bon de nous donner un coup de main pour avancer... Et c'est grâce à lui qu'aujourd'hui j'ai la chance de pouvoir observer ton magnifique corps nu devant moi, ajouta-t-il en lorgnant sans aucune discrétion le corps de son amant.

Hibari rougit légèrement, il n'allait quand même pas perdre son self-control à cause de ce démon de gardien du brouillard?

Mukuro, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis que le brun s'était retourné vers lui, se décida enfin à poser ses mains sur les hanches du gardien du nuage pour le rapprocher de lui.

- Kyôya... Je suis à toi, seulement à toi, murmura-t-il.

Hibari poussa alors ce qui ressemblait à un soupir de soulagement. Bien sûr, ce n'était que «quelque chose de ressemblant» après tout pourquoi aurait-il été soulagé ?

Puis reprenant un air courroucé, il menaça Mukuro de le mordre à mort s'il redisait ce genre de choses que seuls les herbivores pouvaient dire.

«C'est bon, il s'est calmé» pensa l'illusionniste pour qui les menaces étaient ration quotidienne depuis un mois.

Il laissa alors ses mains descendre lentement vers les fesses de son amant pour les masser doucement. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour constater à son grand plaisir que son brun en voulait plus.

Hibari plaça alors ses jambes de part et d'autre de celles de Mukuro pour pouvoir se coller contre son torse. Puis plaçant enfin ses bras autour du cou de l'illusionniste, il se retrouva bien vite à l'embrasser avec passion.

Hibari n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre le besoin qu'il ressentait de s'offrir ainsi à cet homme qu'il détestait. Ou plutôt il préférait ne pas le «comprendre» car au fond de lui, il savait que la conclusion ne lui plairait pas du tout.

Il mit fin à leur baiser pour s'écarter de Mukuro et le regarder attentivement. Les yeux dépareillés de celui-ci l'observaient d'ailleurs eux aussi avec attention.

- Kyôya, tu es tellement beau... Je ne me lasserai jamais de te regarder comme ça, murmura l'illusionniste.

Les pommettes du concerné rosirent légèrement. Mukuro disait sans cesse ce genre de paroles à Hibari, il disait le trouver «adorable», «beau», «attirant»...

La gêne de l'entendre dire pareilles choses n'avait pas disparu mais elle avait diminué. Hibari ne cherchait plus à comprendre comment l'autre pouvait dire ça alors qu'il lui administrait des traitements quelques peu violents quand ces paroles sortaient de sa bouche. Mais Mukuro continuait encore et toujours à les lui dire.

L'illusionniste rapprocha une nouvelle fois son amant, caressant doucement son dos, parcourant sa colonne vertébrale de ses longs doigts fins. Il désirait Hibari, et il savait qu'il en était de même pour le brun dont la virilité était dressée entre leurs ventres. Mais Mukuro se savait dans le même état.

Il laissa donc sa bouche descendre doucement vers la gorge du brun, y déposant déjà quelques belles marques. Il aimait laisser celles-ci sur son amant car c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait de montrer qu'il était à lui. Puis il remonta doucement le cou du brun de sa langue pour atteindre enfin le lobe de son oreille qu'il commença à mordiller doucement.

- Kyôya? Tu veux bien? Demanda Mukuro en reprenant sans attendre la tâche qu'il venait de laisser en plan.

- Hmm... La ferme, dit simplement Hibari faisant sourire Mukuro contre son oreille.

L'illusionniste avait pris l'habitude de demander l'autorisation du brun pour continuer leurs jeux amoureux car il savait que Hibari voulait en garder le contrôle. Il voulait aussi tout particulièrement éviter d'être mordu à mort «post-coucherie» comme ça avait pu être le cas au début du mois...

L'une des mains de Mukuro remonta alors entre leurs deux torses pour se saisir d'un des tétons du brun, y appliquant une légère pression de l'index, et faisant du même coup gémir son amant.

Le repoussant alors doucement, il laissa sa bouche descendre à la rencontre du deuxième bout de chair délicieusement rosé de Hibari. Le happant avec envie, il commença à le torturer doucement de sa langue, puis de ses dents, le mordillant sans retenue.

Hibari commença alors à bouger les hanches, frottant leurs deux sexes l'un contre l'autre, Mukuro en soupira de plaisir. Le brun en voulait plus, il voulait sentir l'autre en lui. Et les préliminaires, bien qu'étant agréables, ne faisait que retarder la venue de l'illusionniste dans son corps.

Mukuro avait très bien compris ce que désirait son amant. Aussi laissa-t-il sa deuxième main se diriger vers l'intimité de celui-ci, puis il insinua un premier doigt dans le corps tant aimé de son brun.

Hibari, satisfait de voir que l'autre se mettait à l'œuvre pour le combler, rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il lui arrivait encore, même maintenant, d'avoir des difficultés à laisser sortir ses gémissements, encore plus dans la salle de bain qui lui en renvoyait les échos.

Mukuro ne tarda pas à insérer un deuxième doigt dans le corps de brun, le préparant soigneusement. Il voulait profiter le plus possible du corps de son aimé, il lui avait tellement manqué durant les trois jours qu'avait duré la mission.

Quand Hibari jugea qu'il était prêt, il posa sa main sur le bras de Mukuro.

- C'est bon, je suis prêt, pas la peine d'attendre plus...

- Comme tu voudras Kyôya, dit-il en retirant doucement ses doigts du corps de l'autre.

Hibari se releva un peu, et plaçant le sexe de son partenaire devant son entrée, il se laissa descendre dessus dans un cri de plaisir qui se répercuta sur les murs de la salle de bain.

Une fois la verge entièrement en lui, Hibari s'immobilisa un instant pour regarder son amant qui l'observait en souriant.

Hibari détourna alors légèrement le regard et commença à se mettre en mouvement, ressentant enfin ces sensations qui lui avaient tant manquées pendant les trois jours d'absence de Mukuro.

La respiration de l'illusionniste se fit de plus en plus erratique à mesure que les mouvements de hanche de son amant se faisaient plus forts et plus rapides. Hibari, lui, semblait plus passionné que d'habitude. Était-ce à cause de l'absence de rapports physiques qu'ils avaient eus pendant les trois derniers jours? En tout cas, il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre, c'était tellement bon de pouvoir ressentir le corps de l'autre comme ça.

Hibari venait justement de coller son torse contre celui de son amant en entourant son cou de ses bras. Tout en continuant ses va-et-vient sur la virilité de l'illusionniste, la sensation de leurs peaux se touchant, était véritablement enivrante. Hibari avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses gémissements mais jamais il n'aurait songé à arrêter leur étreinte, trop heureux d'en ressentir enfin les plaisirs.

Mukuro, qui se savait au bord de l'orgasme, passa sa main dans le petit espace entre leurs deux ventres, se saisissant du sexe du brun. Il attaqua presque aussitôt de rapides va-et-vient faisant gémir Hibari toujours plus fort.

Hibari rejeta brusquement la tête en arrière, son corps était parcouru de vifs tremblements de plaisir qu'il ne pouvait calmer.

Ils finirent par atteindre l'orgasme presque simultanément, Hibari se répandant généreusement dans l'eau du bain. Il s'écroula alors contre son amant, posant sa tête sur son épaule le temps de reprendre son souffre.

Un bruit inattendu se fit alors entendre, il se redressa d'un coup en rougissant. Il avait presque oublié l'heure mais son estomac lui s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il s'écarta pour se mettre debout. Une fois fait, il regarda son corps, puis celui de l'illusionniste toujours assis dans le bain, il enjamba alors le rebord pour en sortir.

- Tchii... Je vais devoir me relaver, grogna le brun pendant que Mukuro vidait et rinçait le bain.

- Kyôya? Prends ton temps le repas est prêt, je l'apporte dans la salle à manger, dit-il en attrapant le pommeau de douche dont allait se servir le brun afin de rincer son propre corps.

Une fois rincé, il tendit le jet à Hibari qui s'en saisit en silence, commençant un nouveau nettoyage. Mukuro attrapa alors une serviette qu'il passa simplement autour de sa taille avant de quitter la grande salle de bain.

Quand il se sentit enfin propre, Hibari essuya son corps avec soin et enfila son habituelle yukata noir. Puis quittant à son tour la salle de bain, il se dirigea vers la salle à manger dans laquelle l'attendait déjà son repas. Il prit place sur le coussin en face de son plateau, attendant que Mukuro arrive pour commencer le repas.

Ils mangèrent ensuite tous deux en silence. Pour une fois, ce silence n'était pas pesant. Il était même plutôt agréable, chose rare lors de leurs repas communs.

Après le repas, Mukuro prit soin de tout débarrasser pendant que Hibari rejoignait la chambre.

Le gardien du brouillard ne tarda pas à l'y rejoindre, ayant l'agréable surprise de le trouver nu sous les draps.

Hibari, même s'il finissait nu à chaque fois, avait pour habitude de ne jamais se coucher sans rien sur le corps. Ce qui au fond ne faisait qu'augmentait le plaisir de Mukuro qui adorait le déshabiller avant de lui faire l'amour. Il se glissa donc à son tour sous le drap, se collant contre son amant.

- Kyôya, tu...

- La ferme, je veux dormir, le coupa le brun en posant la tête sur l'épaule de son amant.

Mukuro ne tenta rien, de peur d'en subir les représailles, et il fut d'ailleurs le premier à s'endormir en entourant les épaules de son amant de son bras.

Hibari les yeux fermés continuait pourtant à réfléchir...

«Quatre fois dans la cuisine, douze dans la salle à manger et... dix-neuf fois dans la salle de bain...». Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas prêt d'arrêter de compter, ou alors ça serait parce que les comptes seraient trop longs... C'est sur cette pensée qu'il finit enfin par s'endormir.

* * *

><p>Encore une fois, c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je n'aurai rien contre une review XD ...<p>

On se retrouve jeudi prochain pour le début d'une fanfic (XS pour changer!) !

A Plush ~~


End file.
